dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Offered and Lost
} |name = Offered and Lost |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Offered_lost.jpg |px=250px |caption = |start = Viscount Dumar |end = Ser Varnell |prereqs = |location = The Hanged Man (night) |rewards = |previous = Blackpowder Courtesy |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Offered and Lost is a main quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition This quest is acquired by turning in the quest Blackpowder Courtesy to Viscount Dumar. Walkthrough *Talk to Seneschal Bran in the Viscount's Keep. He will direct you to The Hanged Man (night) to find the guards who allowed the Qunari to go missing. *Optional: You can visit Arishok at the Docks to inform him about his missing delegation if you are trying to earn his respect. *Visit The Hanged Man and speak to Orwald the Braggart. The conversation will lead to a fight, and after defeating him, he will tell you that he was under orders by a templar bearing the seal of the grand cleric. Note: if Isabela and/or Varric are not in your Party at the time, they will join the fight anyway, since they hang out at The Hanged Man. **If Aveline is in your party, you can ask her to interrogate Orwald. This will give and the information required to continue without a fight. If you don't do this, you gain if she is present. NOTE: If you use the option to get Aveline to question Orwald, this avoids the bar fight and will result in you being unable to loot the Guardian of Enasalin off the patron's corpse. It may be available from Magus Tavarin Hall later, though. **If Isabela is currently not in the party she will help you out in this fight since the scene is happening right next to her. You can't control her though. If you bother to kite the enemies back to Varric, he will help out as well. Alternatively completing Varric's quest An Update right before starting the fight, moves him to the main area, next to the fireplace, where he will lend Bianca's bolts to your brawl. **Varric may come running to your aid even if he is in his room at the time. *Visit the Chantry. There you will meet Mother Petrice. She will setup a meeting point with Hawke to hand over the offending templar, Ser Varnell. ** You may ask Grand Cleric Elthina about situation for , . *Visit the new location on the map within Kirkwall during daytime, Ser Varnell's Refuge. Hawke will fight Varnell and many fanatics, or you may choose to support Varnell, in which case the Qunari will break free of their chains and you will have to fight them instead. ** , , when you say Ser Varnell and his fanatics die. ** , when you tell Ser Varnell to go ahead and kill the Qunari. Result * The Viscount arrives and finds the bodies of the missing Qunari delegates, tortured and killed by Varnell and his fanatics. ** if you tell the Viscount a mother was involved and then to burn the bodies. ** , if you tell the Viscount not to hide the torture. By not hiding the torture, you also earn the Arishok's respect. Note that the decision you make here will decide if you have the quest The Fixer * Optional: Return to Arishok after completing this quest and reply with respectful responses to help gain his respect. * Optional: Visit the Chantry and you will enter a confrontation with Sister Petrice. She will claim that the zealots were correct in their torture of the Qunari. * Gift: A gift for Aveline which triggers the quest Shield of the Knight Herself (quest) can be found on the crate near the exit. Dialogue (After meeting Mother Petrice) *'Varric': That's a set up obviously. *'Fenris': She is a poor conspirator. *'Aveline': Need to say I'm skeptical. *'Isabela': I invite you Serah Hawke, to walk into a trap. *'Merrill': Is there something she's not telling us? *'Anders': You know she's baiting us, right? *'Hawke': It's her game, for the moment. Category:Dragon Age II main quests